


Ready

by Hellonightmares



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I wrote this is in an hour, Internal Monologue, Marissa doesn't die AU, Summer is mentioned, kind of a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellonightmares/pseuds/Hellonightmares
Summary: Marissa figures herself and her relationship with Alex out





	Ready

Marissa had always assumed she was straight, she didn’t have any reason to think otherwise. Especially with Luke who was an ass but handsome and she was definitely attracted to him and then with Ryan who was incredible, but they didn’t work out, although Marissa always assumed that they would get back together at some point.

All that thinking stopped when Alex came into her life, Alex was maybe the most beautiful person Marissa had ever seen but she was also funny and smart and interesting. Marissa didn’t realise that she was attracted to her at first, but once Marissa realised it, it was all downhill -or uphill, from there. They took it slow and Alex was so cool about it and didn’t care that up until her, Marissa thought she was straight, so they hung out and were really good friends and when they kissed -oh god -it was magical.

She often poured her heart out to Alex and felt vulnerable, which she always thought was a bad feeling, up until then, when she was vulnerable around Alex, she was vulnerable right back it at her and it was lovely. 

That first kiss was magical, they were sitting on the beach, talking about how beautiful the water was and it came out of nowhere, but it also didn’t. Marissa had obviously been wondered since realising she had feelings for Alex, if she was gay or bisexual like Alex and that kiss confirmed that she was bi, but also that she had never felt like this about a person before. Usually it was romance first and maybe friendship as well but with Alex it was friendship first and then romance, but they didn’t forget the friendship.

Being with Alex and knowing she was bi was so great, she didn’t know why she couldn’t tell Summer, Marissa didn’t think Summer would hate her, but she was nervous, she guessed this was like coming out and she totally got the big deal surrounding it. But once she told her, it felt really fucking good, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Telling Alex that she told Summer was awesome, Marissa loved making her smile and then they went to find Alex’s friends and had a really nice night.

 

The rest is pretty much history, they had some ups and down and actually broke up for a few years but now Marissa is so happy with her wife, Alex and although she still has insecurities, she knows that they will be together forever (as cheesy as that sounds).


End file.
